QUAND LES ELFES SE DÉCHAINENT!
by Miriel
Summary: Fic co-écrite avec Aurialie. Encore des mariages en vue, un projet organisé et une bataille sanguinaire à coups de crayons et d'effaces! ATTENTION, LES FILLES! QUI VOULEZ-VOUS EMBRASSER!
1. ON PIQUE LA VEDETTE!

Bonjour, bonjour. Alors, c'est moi qui a l'honneur d'écrire le mot du début de l'avant première du premier chapitre de cette histoire! Je tiens à spécifier que je me l'ai pas écrit seul. Aurialie l'a co-écrit avec moi. Puisqu'on habite chacune à l'autre bout du monde (moi à l'ouest, elle à l'est... bon, je me demande encore ce que je raconte...) et bien ça à prit plusieurs semaine avant d'en arriver à bout (aussi que madame Aurialie était toujours sur le mauvais ordi, parce que, d'après ses dires, en tout cas, que son frère monopolisait l'ordi)  
  
Alors, maintenant, eeeeeeeeeeee....... je sais plus, là... bon, je crois que je vais mettre une note co-écrite elle aussi! ^__^  
  
Note : ON VOUS AIME QUAND VOUS NOUS ENVOYER DES REVIEW EN GRANDS NOMBRES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ben quoi, faut ben respecter les traditions d'Aurialie... en plus, moi aussi, je commence à en mettre... ça me fait penser que ça serait ben gentil si vous alliez lire les autres fic que chacune de nous à écrite! Mouhahahahahaha!  
  
En tous, envoyez-nous de BELLES REVIEWS, et amusez-vous!  
  
Miriel  
  
Bonjour! C'est Aurialie! Miriel voulait s'approprier la priorité des jolies commentaires au début de l'histoire mais bon, je suis bonne moua la dedans (pour écrire n'importe quoi) Donc, nous avons écrit cette histoire (don je peu me vanter d'avoir eu l'idée) sur le chat (msn). parti d'une idée originale.........nous avons..............sorti du sujet (ça vous allez vous en rendre compte!).  
  
disclamer (j'adore écrire ça): Les persos de tolkien sont à tolkien (c'est logique non?) bien que nous ayons toutes deux essayer d'en voler quelques uns en déterrant l'auteur.......... ça n'a pas marcher........a savoir qu'aragorn se cache ailleurs (le plus loin possible d'arwen svp!)  
  
2e note: je suis folle (et oui! ça aussi c'est l'habitude...et il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose a dire!)  
  
Aurialie la casserole magique  
  
**************************  
  
**début du générique**  
  
QUAND LES ELFES SE DÉCHAINENT!  
  
Miriel : mon instinct de hobbit me dit de me sauver à toute vitesse...  
  
elrond: bonjourrrr bonjourrrr me voici, maître rondelle  
  
galadriel: aujourd'hui, une confrontation mortelle entre légolas greenleaf et frodon sacquet  
  
elrond: frodon porteur de l'anneau qui apprit a ses dépends qu'un légolas dépeigné est plus dangereux que 30 balrogs et deux bonnes centaines d'orques!  
  
galadriel: exact! visionnons maintenant ce reportage troublant!  
  
**zoom sur le miroir de galadriel**  
  
**arwen est la, tenant un micro, une tornade derrière elle**  
  
arwen: je suis présentement sur le lieu d'une affreuse confrontation, ici ce battent a mort deux être!  
  
foulle: oooooooooooooooo! O_O  
  
Miriel: aller, mais s'il vous plait, que les deux meurent!  
  
arwen: sous cette avalanche de flèche, a quelque part a la gauche, en dessous d'un caillou, vous trouverez frodon saquet, caché sous une roche  
  
Miriel: qui meurt!  
  
légolas **qui tire des flèche partout, s'arrête et regarde miriel d'un air d'enragé**  
  
légolas: quoi??????????  
  
Miriel: euh...  
  
légolas: grrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
**légolas saute sur miriel, laissant frodon en pleurs qui alla se réfugier sous un ent qui passait par la**  
  
Miriel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Legolas dépeignée! **s'enfuit en courant, mais ce fait repognée et on la force à ce rasseoir à sa place**  
  
**légolas se met a pleurer**  
  
légolas: non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tu m'a fait penser a mes cheveux! snif! :'-( aurialie: non!!!!! tu fait trop pititier leggy! *aurialie se met a pleurer*  
  
légolas: tu va payer pour ton crime!  
  
Aurialie: **saute sur Miriel** ma tit maudite! Tu vois ce que tu as fait! va y, Legolas!  
  
Miriel: t'est éféminéE!  
  
aurialie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! t'as pas le droit de dire ça!!!!  
  
aurialie: légolas est un sex symbol!  
  
Miriel: tu ressembles à une fille, hein, LEGGY! n'empêche que je trouve que Frodon est pire que Legolas...  
  
*regard perplexe de toute la terre du milieu**  
  
Arwen: -__-;; on peut y aller?  
  
random person: eeeeeee. . . a qui va cet insulte???  
  
Miriel: euh... Frodon?  
  
elrond: mais l'émission s'appelle: quand les elfes se déchaînent. . . et frodon fait pas vraiment peur!...en plus c'est pas un elfe, c'est une petite .... CHOSE  
  
**tout le monde approuve**  
  
Miriel: je sais, mais il me fait peur dans la bande annonce du retour du roi!  
  
Sam: DE QUOI??  
  
gandalf: aaaaa! c'est la prophétie!!!  
  
**aurialie frappe gandalf**  
  
Miriel: toa, ta yeule! merci, Aurialie! tu veux quelque chose en retour?  
  
aurialie: oui! **regard diabolique** la perruque de légolas!  
  
**musique dramatique**  
  
Miriel: oki, je peux lui arracher les cheveux... tu veux qu'il les peigne, avant?  
  
aurialie: oui svp  
  
Miriel: kayabonga! **saute sur Legolas avec un peigne**  
  
*légolas saute dans l'arbre el plus proche et se met a tirer des flèches partout**  
  
Miriel: je suis immortelle, désolée!  
  
O_O  
  
Miriel: **passe de sa forme de Hobbit pour devenir une elfe au yeux jaunes** pas de chance!  
  
galadriel: mais les hobbit sont pas immortel!  
  
aurialie: ils sont stupides  
  
Miriel: moi, je suis Elfe, hobbit, homme, magicien, Valar...  
  
aurialie: -__- eeeeeee. . . moi je suis la femme de légolas!  
  
^o^  
  
Miriel: on sais tous que Leggy est une fille!  
  
aurialie: non!!!!!!!! légolas est viril! . . . ^^'  
  
aurialie: entk dans mes rêves il est très viril! ;)  
  
Miriel: on dirait que c'est plus un combat entre Frody et Leggy, mais entre nous deux...  
  
aurialie: ouais. . .on pique la vedette  
  
MAIS MALHEUR! légolas:vous avez vriament el don pour changer de sujet :S  
  
**musique dramatique**  
  
FRODON C'EST SAUVÉ EN S'ACCROCHANT A UN ENT JOYEUX ET ENJOUÉ!  
  
^^  
  
aurialie:vive les ents  
  
Miriel: je te retrouverais! pis après, on va te mettre tout nu devant tout les autres (perverse! comme mon amie arrête pas de me le dire)  
  
aurialie: T_T  
  
légolas: non! je vais le tuer!!!!!!!  
  
Miriel: ben quoi, et Leggy, tu le veux tout nu? on va bien voir si c'est une fille!  
  
aurialie: vi! léggy tout nu! **petit sourire pervers**  
  
Miriel: alors, on attend quoi?  
  
**légolas se met a crier**  
  
Miriel: ouais, je vois l'affaire... cri de fille... aurialie: même pas vrai!  
  
légolas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! **grosse phrase scientifique en elfique que seul lui peu comprendre**  
  
Miriel: oki, mais tu veux entendre de quoi je suis capable?  
  
aurialie: non pas vraiment ^^'  
  
Miriel: met toi des bouchon.... **se met à hurler super aigu et casse les oreilles à tout le monde**  
  
**légolas (qui a de super oreilles) réussi a entendre au travers des bouchons et fait un arrêt respiratoire**  
  
aurialie: il faut lui faire le bouche a bouche! ^o^ **sourire pervers**  
  
Miriel: pas pour légolas, les bouchons! pour Aurialie! je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose! ouach, tu fais quoi, là?  
  
Aurialie : **sourire pervers**  
  
Miriel: ho! non, pas ça!  
  
Aurialie : **sourire pervers** ;p  
  
Sam: eeeeeeee..... legolas..... réveille!  
  
**aurialie saute sur sam**  
  
aurialie: touche lui pas! sa bouche est a moi!!!!! ^^  
  
Aragorn: s'il veut pas se mettre tout nu, moi, je le ferais!  
  
**sourire pervers collectif**  
  
Miriel: **se cache les yeux** demande à Gollum tant qu'à faire! aurialie: coudon, t'aime pas légolas ni aragorn....ES-TU AVEUGLE????  
  
Arwen: aragorn, aragorn!"  
  
aurialie: T_T  
  
Miriel: toi ta geule! **saute sur Arwen**  
  
aurialie: non! aragorn! sauve toi! elle va te contaminer!  
  
**tout le monde oubli légolas mort a terre**  
  
Miriel: je crois que c'est déjà fait...  
  
aurialie: nooooooooooon!!!!! **pleur comme dans les films émotifs**  
  
Gimli: non! mon Legolas! je vais te sauver!  
  
**aurialie s'enrage**  
  
aurialie: non! tu lui touche pas!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Miriel: Gimli, lâche le! Aurialie, laisse faire!  
  
Gimli: na!  
  
**aurialie saute sur gilmli et le frappe**  
  
aurialie: non! il va pas approcher mon booooo légolas!  
  
Miriel: bravo! Aurialie, je suis certaine que tu vas le battre! c'est cool, les jeux vidéo, hein?  
  
Merry: hein?  
  
Pippin: de qu'essé?  
  
aurialie: vous êtes pas dans le jeu des 2 tours, donc vous pouvez pas comprendre  
  
gandalf: a! c'est la prophétie!  
  
Miriel: erreur, on les vois avec une face qui fait dure... une seule fois...  
  
aurialie: j'était trop concentrer a admirer légolas pour m'en rendre compte ^^  
  
Miriel: Gandalf, tu te la farme! t'es juste un PO BO, qui fait exploser les porte! (je m'éloigne, là...)  
  
Miriel: **vient de se rendre compte que ce qu'Aurialie vient de dire** tu jouais avec Legolas?  
  
elrond: oui oui arwen. . . mais en quoi toute cette bataille d'auteures a un rapport avec les elfes qui se déchaînent??  
  
aurialie: elrond! ferme la!  
  
aurialie: oui! je joue avec légolas! c'est le meilleur!  
  
Miriel: **à Elrond** arwen, est pas la, mais moi je peux répondre!  
  
Miriel: **a Aurialie** franchement, je préfère Aragorn...  
  
aurialie: blasphème!  
  
**aurialie frappe miriel avec le bâton de gandalf**  
  
Miriel: **se frotte la tête** tu sais c'est qui, le perso secret à débloquer? ma moman croit que c'est Frodon... ou il est passé, celui-là?  
  
aurialie: c'est isildur!  
  
miriel: Possible... tu l'as débloqué?  
  
aurialie: non  
  
Miriel: comment tu le sais, alors?  
  
aurialie: ....  
  
aurialie: je sais tout! muahahaha!!  
  
miriel: isildur est MOURU! pis tu sais pas TOUT!  
  
gandalf: a! sorcière! sorcière!  
  
**légolas se réveille et saute sur gandalf**  
  
aurialie: mon sauveur!  
  
**aurialie fait un grooooos calin a légolas**  
  
Ent: je vous ramène ça! **garoche Frodon par terre** il essayait de s'échapper...  
  
Sam: m'sieur Frodon!  
  
**légolas se déprend d'aurialie et saute sur frodon en le frappant a l'aide de ses super dagues elfiques**  
  
Miriel: Leggy, t'aurais pas un faible pour Aurialie? à, pis lâche Frodon, c'est le porteur... il peut en faire, avec son anneau...  
  
légolas: j'aime aurialie! c'est le pus belle fille de toute la terre du millieu (remarquez que c'est aurialie qui a écrit les phrases suivantes ^^' )  
  
Miriel: et de la terre, alors?  
  
légolas: de l'univers!  
  
Miriel: on est pas dans le même univers -_-;;  
  
aurialie: mici leggy! **saute dans les bras de légolas**  
  
Ent: c'est ça, l'anneau? **montre l'Anneau**  
  
Miriel: oui! je le prends! **prends l'Anneau**  
  
aurialie: on s'en fou! moi je fait des leggy calins! je suis occupé!  
  
Miriel: j'ai l'Anneau! **le montre à Frodon** tu vas faire quoi, maintenant?  
  
**frodon se met a pleurer**  
  
Miriel: mouhahahaha!  
  
aurialie: grosse surprise *ton sarcastique*  
  
Sam: **saute sur Miriel**  
  
**aurialie assomme sam avec un chaudron**  
  
Miriel: merci... hey, c'est le chaudron de SAM!! ça sert, finalement!  
  
aurialie: je dit, donnez le pouvoir a miriel! car elle est la maîtresse de l'anneau!  
  
Miriel: oooooouuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
**une armée d'Orque arrive**  
  
aurialie: **rire diabolique**  
  
Miriel: **redonne l'Anneau à Frodon et va se cachée dans un coin**  
  
Frodon: minute *met dix seconde à se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrive** aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
aurialie: et moi je suis sarialieman! et voici **pointe légolas** légrima!  
  
Miriel: oki! **reprend l'Anneau**  
  
Frodon: hey! **prend un air encore plus stupide**  
  
aurialie: nous allons dominer le monde!  
  
Miriel: je suis avec vous!  
  
légolas: a non! -_-''  
  
aurialie: oui muahahaha!!  
  
Miriel: farme là, blondinet, ou ben je dit encore que t'es une fille!  
  
aurialie: oserait tu, toi simple auteure défié Saraurialie et légrima??  
  
Miriel: je rêve ou la fan fic n'a pas de but, là... hey! j'en ai une! on est des michants, pis on emmène Leggy pour le mettre dans notre coté, oki? moi, je suis Sauriel! pis toi aussi, t'es une auteure! ^__^  
  
aurialie: je suis pas une auteure! (enfin oui) mais je suis aussi Saraurialie! miriel:comme tu veux  
  
Frodon: je comprends plus là...  
  
Miriel: t'as jamais comprit grand chose...  
  
Miriel: on est les michant! on prend l'Anneau, pis on va dominer la terre du milieu!  
  
Miriel: pis on va faire une belle coupe éméchée aux Hobbits!  
  
Sam, Merry et Pippin: **s'enfuit en courant**  
  
Frodon: **reste là comme une idiot**  
  
Miriel: **pogne Frodon** pis en fin de compte, **sort une paire de ciseaux** on peu bne être juste DEUX! comme ça, le monde est à nous! Mais on ne feras pas de mal à Legolas, oki?  
  
aurialie: ouf!  
  
elrond: bon, alors, c'est la fin de l'émission d'aujourd'hui!  
  
aurialie: na!!!!!! légolas avait encore le temps d'être super beau!!!  
  
aurialie: fallait juste retrouver son peigne!  
  
galadriel: s'il vous plait! la PAIX!!!  
  
aurialie: tu peux bien parler! toi au moins t'es bien coiffé!  
  
**zoom de légolas**  
  
aurialie: voyez la souffrance au travers de ses merveilleux verres de contact  
  
miriel: moi aussi! j'ai les cheveux coiffés!  
  
aurialie: O_O la j'ai rien compris  
  
miriel: j'ai dit que j'aimais ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux!  
  
aurialie: et moi j'aime beaucoup mes cheveux brun orlando (quelle belle couleur!)  
  
miriel: ben, moi, je les ai roux naturel!  
  
aurialie: j'aime mieux les mien!!!!!! vive le brun orlando!!!!  
  
**légolas ce met a pleurer en pensant a ses cheveux*  
  
miriel: en fait, j'ai ai pas vraiment roux, mais avec des reflet... n'empêche que je les avait roux à ma naissance  
  
aurialie: pleure pas pov tit bête! pense qu'en dessous de tes cheveux dépeigner ta une sorte de . . . coiffure. . .genre...crête de coq a la iroquois...  
  
**devant les yeux inquiet de leggy, aurialie décide de se taire*  
  
miriel: c'est ça!  
  
frodon: on peut s'occuper de moi?  
  
miriel: j'allais oublier! **prends sa père de ciseau**  
  
frodon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! **se sauve en courant**  
  
aurialie: tu opte pour quoi? chauve? ruban rose?  
  
miriel: oublions le. bon, leggy, question, t'as quelle age?  
  
aurialie: na, il est trop vieux pour moi  
  
miriel: et toi?  
  
aurialie: moi je suis trop jeune pour mon corps et ma tête, ça te conviens?  
  
miriel: oki! moi, j'ai 130.  
  
legolas: t'es jeune!  
  
pippin: t'es vieille!  
  
aurialie: mon dieu! t'es en pleine décomposition!  
  
miriel: **chuchoter** non, en fait, j'ai 13, mais on rajoute un 0...  
  
aurialie: messemblais aussi  
  
pippin: t'es vieille, et legolas aussi!  
  
**legolas, aurialie et miriel saute sur pippin**  
  
aurialie: si c'est ça moi j'ai 1400 ans...pippin toi t'a juste le bon âge pour mourir  
  
pippin: hey! j'ai 29 ans, moi!  
  
aurialie: c'est ça on s'en fou! tous a l'attaque!  
  
merry: et moi... j'ai quelle age, déjà?  
  
ewoyn: trou de mémoire...  
  
fantôme de boromir: c'est du au coup que les orques lui on donner sur la tête...  
  
aurialie: ouais ça doit bo. . . aaaaaaaaaa! un fantôme! **saute dans les bras de légolas**  
  
elrond: mais voila le but de l'émission! les elfe qui se déchaînent sont legolas, aurialie et miriel!  
  
miriel: touché!  
  
aurialie: bravo pour la compréhension!  
  
galadriel: alors, au revoir, et revenez la semaine prochaine pour d'autres aventures de nos trois elfes, en plus de celle de la communauté!  
  
**pippin est rendu en morceau**  
  
aurialie: et si maintenant on s'attaquait à arwen?  
  
**regard ce chiot battu de la part de eowyn**  
  
aurialie: ouais, toi aussi tu peux venir!  
  
**générique**  
  
galadriel: j'ai dit FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** on entant des bruit de bagarres**  
  
aurialie: justement! tu viens de coupé le générique!  
  
miriel: galadriel, viens ici!  
  
galadriel: oui??  
  
**miriel saute sur galadriel**  
  
**le générique recommence**  
  
**et cette fois il y a personne pour l'interrompre**  
  
message de miriel: ben v'la! c'était la fin du premier chapitre! si vous voulez une tite suite, ben il faut des jolies review en grands nombres, comme ça, j'aurais pu a harceler le monde pour qu'ils en envoient! (regarde spécifiquement Frédérik, Véronique, Iuliana et Aurialie)  
  
aurialie: mais comment tu veux me harceler moi??? je te ferai remarquer que je suis la co-écrivaine de ce délire  
  
miriel: je sais, c'est pourquoi cette fois, je dirais rien! mais pour mes autres fic...mouhahahaha!  
  
aurialie: grrrrrrrr  
  
miriel: hihi! aller, je me sauve!  
  
FIN!!!!!!  
  
et... à suivre! mouhahahahaha! 


	2. on rend beaucoup de filles jalouses!

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ladindequichante : si le vocabulaire est évolué, je crois que c'est surtout grâce à Aurialie! ^__^héhé, non, sérieusement, c'est vrai! Et les suites sont un peu difficiles à faire : en fait, on ne s'est jamais vu, Aurialie et moi, alors on le fait sur le chat. Mais le problème, c'est qu'après, j'arrange les choses (je sais po si on... échange le rôle à chaque fois. Elle a fait le premier, et moi le deuxième) et puis je lui envoie. Après, elle rajoute des choses, et me le renvois. Si j'en ai moi aussi à rajouter, je les rajoute, et je publies. C'est quand même assez difficile. Disons que un chapitre peut prendre de 1 à 2 semaines... po vraiment, mais, bon, il faut ben exagérer!  
  
Lisaé : hey, mais là, t'as envoyer deux fois la même review!!! ^__^) ben v'la la suite! Et je ne crois pas que je puisse te dire qui est le perso cachée. Même moi, je ne le sais pas, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'Aurialie le sache aussi. tu es bloquée là ou le mur est brisé et qu'il faut que tu défendes la porte, c'est bien ça? (parce qu'au Canada, on l'a seulement en anglais, alors les termes sont pas pareils) t'inquiète pas, ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps, à moi aussi, pour la passer! Maudite catapulte, va! Maintenant, je suis rendue au dernier niveau, et il est encore pire! Les orques sont deux fois plus gros (ou p't'être qu'on les voit de plus prêt, hihi! ^__^) et il faut que tu défendes encore une porte, en même temps que tes amis. C'est assez difficile. Enfin, lâche po, je suis certaine que tu vas trouver comment faire! Let's go! ^__^  
  
Carinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa : bouhouhou! Tu me fais pleurer! T'es trop fine! ^__^ et bien, comme tu l'as demander, la suite, et bien, la voilà! (bien qu'encore on sortent complètement du sujet! ^__^) héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé, je suis folle! ^__^  
  
Pomme-reinette-hop-la : JE T'ADORE!!!! ^__^ héhé, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais dit que cette histoire allait arrivée! ^__^ pour le conseil pour Auri, ben voilà sa réponse :  
  
*aurialie saisi son crayon marqueur*  
  
Aurialie: LÉGOLAS!! viens ici!!!  
  
légolas: touche moi pas avec ce marqueur!  
  
aurialie:bouge pas! ça sera pas long!  
  
légolas: d'accord mais je veux quelque chose en retour  
  
aurialie:noki!  
  
*aurialie écrit sur le front de légolas: PROPRIÉTÉ D'AURIALIE, don't touch! capitche??  
  
*légolas prend son marqueur et écrit dans le front a aurialie: PROPRIÉTÉ DE LÉGOLAS. Aragorn, si tu lui touche je t'explose la tête. capitche?? *  
  
Fr£d : va te faire voir! Non, désolée, fallait vraiment que je la dise sans raison... héhéhéhéhéhéhé!!!!!!! Long? Mais regarde ce chapitre! Bon, alors, quoi de neuf dans la vie de couple avec buffy? Mouhahahahahahahaha!!!!! ^__^  
  
*********************  
  
Bonjour, encore une fois! Voici mon petit message de début : c'est une fic qui n'a pas de suite. Peut-être qu'on va commencer à faire une suite sans rapport, mais je crois que je vais laisser la parole Aurialie, eeeeeeeee, madame Greenleaf, qui en a sûrement beaucoup plus à dire, enfin, je crois qu'elle n'a rien à dire, mais qu'elle va bien trouver... je dois vous avertir que le début est une convesation entre Legolas et Frodon. Ensuite, deux demande en mariage (au secours!) et UN MARIAGE!!!! ^__^  
  
Miriel  
  
ouais! MUAHAHAHA! c'est aurialie la qui a pris la relève! hey miriel! arrête de tout dire! bon miriel a entièrement raison. . . j'ai rien a dire! mais bon alors je vais vous compte l'histoire de bob l'escargot. . . vous voulez pas l'entendre?? é_è snif!  
  
enfin, la ce chapitre c'est el pure délire, aucuns rapport, c'est stupide mais il paraîtrait que c'est drôle...MYSTÈRE! donc je vous laisse a votre lecture et surtout, oubliez pas les reviews!!!  
  
tourlou!  
  
amicalement  
  
aurialie la pizza-pré-cuite-trop-cuite  
  
**********************  
  
Legolas : alors l'hobbit, koi de neuf?  
  
Frodon : euh, je viens de pogner quetchose de très traumatisant...  
  
Legolas : koi? un poux??  
  
Frodon : non, le journal de sam  
  
Legolas : sam? sam? je lui ai déjà parler a celui la??  
  
Frodon : ouais. Tu sais, le hobbit qui me suit partout comme un p'tit chien?  
  
Legolas : ah! oui!  
  
*de longs moment de conversation plates que nous allons vous épargner passent*  
  
Finalement, Frodon et Légolas changent de sujet  
  
Frodon *lit le journal* : annonce du jour : recherche Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noir, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, pas encore 3000 ans. forte récompense à celui ou celle qui le retrouve!  
  
Legolas : quelqu'un me cherche??  
  
Frodon : p't'être  
  
Legolas : **lit à haute voix** annonce du jour : recherche Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noir, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, pas encore 3000 ans. forte récompense à celui ou celle qui le retrouve!  
  
Legolas : c'est assez évident idiot! Il me semblait qu'avec la paire de yeux que t'as, t'étais au moins capable de lire le journal!  
  
Frodon : a... mais s'po ma faute, si sam ma accidentellement donner un coup de chaudron sur la tête en visant mal! il voulais pogner sméagol!  
  
Legolas : o.... c'est supposer faire mal ça??  
  
Frodon : ouais, pour un hobbit  
  
Legolas : les hobbit sont pas super résistant  
  
Frodon : T_T  
  
Legolas : o! frodon! j'ai justement parler a une certaine miriel qui voudrait que je te donne des conseil coté coiffure  
  
Frodon : QUOI????  
  
Legolas : une coupe éméché elle a dit...je suis d'accord, en te faisait quelques mèches décoloré ça serait super!  
  
Frodon : QUOI???  
  
Legolas : un peu être peigner sur le coté avec du gel ...  
  
Frodon : QUOI???  
  
Légolas : voyons! t'es sourd?  
  
Frodon :QUOI???  
  
Légoas : T_T  
  
Légolas :arrête de dire quoi!  
  
Frodon :?_?  
  
Frodon : NON!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
miriel: je crois qu'en fin de compte, je préfère la coupe hobbit... tu me fais vraiment peur! Leggy!  
  
aurialie: ben légolas est un bon coiffeur, tu devrais l'écouter!  
  
Legolas : et si tu te ferais simplement pâlir les cheveux...  
  
Frodon : NON!!!!!!!!! JE LES PRÉFÉRE BRUNS!!!  
  
Legolas : oui! brun plus pale, ça serait parfait  
  
Frodon : NON!!!!!!! FONCÉ!  
  
Legolas : alors noir??  
  
Frodon : NON!!!!  
  
Legolas : enfin, le principal, c'est qu'il faudrait que tu te coupe un peu les favoris, ILS SON VRAIMENT HORRIBLE, tu ressemble a Elvis  
  
Frodon :les favoris?  
  
Legolas : les favoris...les espèces de cheveux en haut de tes joues... sont trop laids! Ça ressemble a *prend l'air d'elvis* Elvis! Hey baby!  
  
Frodon :hein? ou, en haut des joues? je suis po sur de comprendre **comprends soudain** NON MAIS T'ES MALADE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas : faut vraiment les enlever  
  
Frodon : FARME LA!  
  
Legolas : est-ce que tu pense sérieusement que j'ai peur d'un petit hobbit incompétent qui ses fait poser un coussin gonflable sur le derrière??  
  
Frodon : ben là, j'ai le droit, de tomber sul cul!  
  
Legolas : justement, ça fait pas très brave  
  
Frodon : ben là, je te signale que je suis le Porteur!  
  
Legolas : peut-être mais c'est ça l'ironie du sort! donner l'anneau a un tel incompétent, ça aurait du être aragorn!  
  
*quelqu'un passe*  
  
Frodon : QUOI!!!!!! aaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Problème!!!!  
  
Legolas : quoi?  
  
Frodon : non, rien, je croyais que c'était une fille avec qui je corresponds et qui est folle de toi. (c'es pas aurialie) Elle me fait peur!  
  
Legolas : na mes fan font souvent peur...surtout une certaine aurialie...complètement enragée cette fille!  
  
Legolas : 2 min je reviens, le miroir m'appelle! faut que j'aille me peigner une nouvelle fois  
  
**legolas revient deux heure plus tard**  
  
Frodon : **reprend la conversation** t'as raison... y'a aussi une Miriel qui arrête po de me faire subir des souffrances... va savoir, elle m'a déjà pitché en bas d'une falaise, dans un buisson d'épine  
  
Legolas : ouch!  
  
Frodon : ça m'a crever les yeux!  
  
Legolas : j'aime pas les épines, ça reste prit dans les cheveux  
  
Frodon : mais VIVE L'ATHELAS!!!  
  
Legolas : mon cerveau perspicace d'elfe vient d'en manquer un bout la parce que je comprend plus rien  
  
Frodon : ben, elle m'a jeter dans un buisson d'épine, mes yeux y'on crever, pis on a arranger ça avec de l'athelas. maintenant, c'est comme si de rien n'était. imagine! elle a fait ça juste à cause qu'elle disait que j'étais un voleur de couleur de yeux!  
  
Legolas : moi mes yeux changent souvent, donc la couleur est pas encore officiel.....bleu....brun a temps partiel  
  
Frodon : **lit encore le journal** **pousse un cri de surprise** **se met à rire**  
  
Legolas : quoi?  
  
Frodon : ça fait longtemps que je répète à Sam que les hobbits ne naissent po dans les chou!  
  
Legolas : les elfes eux tombent des arbres  
  
Frodon : QUOI?? mais ça doit faire mal!  
  
Legolas : oui je sais...car nous on a pas de coussins gonflables sur le derrière!  
  
Frodon : grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Legolas :fek ça fait mal quand on tombe! mais on est pas des tapettes. donc c correct  
  
Frodon : ta yeule!  
  
Legolas : *légolas tire une flèche dans l'oeil droit de frodon* si tu veux garder ton autre oeil, c'est toi qui te la ferme  
  
Frodon : marche po! J'ai de l'athelas  
  
Legolas : ben dabord je vais te piquer l'anneau  
  
Frodon : impossible, je l'ai cacher! psi de toute façon, Miriel l'a trouver!  
  
Legolas : ouais mais elle va contrôler le monde avec aurialie et moi donc c'est toi qui est dans le trouble!  
  
Frodon : je sais po.... en fait, si je la mari, on verra bien!  
  
miriel: p'tit pervers poilu!  
  
Legolas : mais moi si je mari aurialie on verra! MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Frodon : ouais, on verra  
  
aurialie: yay!  
  
miriel: oulalalala.... moi, si frodon me demandait, je sais po ce que je ferais...  
  
aurialie: si légoals me le demandait je sais exactement ce que je ferais  
  
miriel: ben moi non!  
  
legolas: **se met à genoux devant aurialie** tu veux devenir ma femme?  
  
aurialie: oui!!!!!!!! Legolas: oui! je vais me marier avec la plus belle fille de la terrre du milieu!  
  
miriel: et de la terre, alors?  
  
frodon: farme là! on va po revenir là dessus!  
  
*frodon se met a genoux devant miriel*  
  
frodon: veux tu m'épouser??  
  
miriel: tu veux p'têtre que je sois avant sous ma forme de hobbit? pk là, je te trouve un peu p'tit...  
  
aurialie: si tu fais ça, nous ne pourrons plus être trois elfes qui se déchaînent!  
  
légolas: on va juste être deux  
  
miriel: je sais. mais t'as oublier que je peux changer de forme quand je veux? Hein frodon?  
  
**quelque minute passent**  
  
miriel: alors, t'as oublier?  
  
**deux heures passent**  
  
frodon: huh?  
  
*découragement général*  
  
frodon : on m'aurrais pas oublier??  
  
miriel: ouais, je t'oubliais. tu as demander quoi, déjà? **rapetisse jusqu'à être plus petite de 5 cm que Frodon (ben quoi? habituellement, les gars sont plus grand que les filles! ^__^) les oreilles changent un peu, mais tout le reste reste pareille (j'aime po les cheveux frisés)** tu disais?  
  
aurialie: peu importe! comme le veut la tradition écossaise, viens leggy, on va a notre nuit de noce *sourire pervers*  
  
miriel: **regarde aurialie d'en bas** mais il a dit quoi?  
  
aurialie: il t'a demander si tu voulais l'épouser  
  
miriel: a bon... QUOI???  
  
*aurialie part avec légolas....et revient...un longggg moment plus tard...la, miriel est encore traumatiser et frodon a peur de sa fiancée*  
  
miriel: **encore traumatisée**  
  
frodon: eeeeeeee, ça va?  
  
aurialie: tu pense sérieusement qu'elle a l'air d'aller??  
  
frodon: non, mais....  
  
*miriel comence a crier, les bras dans les airs en tournant en rond*  
  
miriel: AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST L'APOCALYSPE!!!!  
  
frodon: je crois bien que ça veut dire non  
  
miriel: po exactement....  
  
légolas : cette fille est pas comprenable  
  
frodon: alors ça veut dire oui??  
  
miriel: je crois que je vais y penser. . .  
  
miriel: mais p't'être que ça va être oui  
  
*aurialie et légolas on très peur*  
  
miriel: hey, mais vous avez quoi, vous deux? vous êtes même po encore mariés!  
  
aurialie: c'est vrai! mon dieu! trouvez un prêtre!  
  
**gimli arrive**  
  
légolas: ya pas beaucoup de prêtre en terre du milieu. . . tien! Je me rappelle même plus de quelle religion je suis moi. . .  
  
gimli: salut! on a appeler un prêtre?  
  
aurialie:non!  
  
aurialie *cris*: GANDAAAAAAALF!!!!!  
  
gandalf: KOI???????????????????????  
  
aurialie: VIENS ME MARIER AVEC LÉGOLAS! VITE! GIMLI EST ENRAGÉ!  
  
gandalf: TOUT DE SUITE! J'ARRIVE!!!!!!!!  
  
**gandalf arrive en courant mais s'enfarge dans sa barbe**  
  
*légolas aide gandalf a se relever, pendant ce temps, aurialie va se changer en robe de marier*  
  
miriel: ouais, auri, met pas quelque chose de trop voyant, parce que ce peut attirer plein d'autre personnes qui vont s'y opposé. . . .  
  
*aurialie arrive avec du linge de rôdeur*  
  
aurialie: je crois que c'est assez discret comme ça  
  
miriel et frodon: -_-;;  
  
miriel: po vraiment....  
  
**aragorn arrive**  
  
aragorn: ouahou! c'est qui elle?  
  
aurialie: aurialie, seigneure du défouloir  
  
aragorn: a, c'est toi.... bon, j'avais jamais remarquer que...**sourire pervers**  
  
aurialie : **yeux méchant**  
  
aragorn :.... enfin, je vais aller retrouver Arwen. elle m'a dit avoir une p't'ite surprise pour moi....  
  
legolas: *pour sauver Aragorn** tu veux être le témoin?  
  
aragorn: le témoin de koi?  
  
légolas: on va se marier  
  
aragorn: a.... qui est la demoiselle d'honneur? je peux aller chercher arwen, si vous voulez...  
  
aurialie: non!  
  
aragorn: pk?  
  
aurialie: parce qu'elle va bien avec toi eowyn, et qu' arwen est....une elfe...et...j'en suis une et légolas un donc ya trop d'elfes! *ouf!*  
  
aragorn: a.... bon, c'est qui, la demoiselle d'honneur, alors?  
  
aurialie: eowyn  
  
aragorn:a, ben la, j'ai comprit! pis on paye combien pour danser avec la mariée?  
  
légolas *regard haineux*: très cher!  
  
aurialie: ou peut-être un essai gratuit ^o^  
  
légolas: quoi?!?!?!? ?_?  
  
aurialie: c'est le roi du gondor tout de même!  
  
legolas: ok.... **à pas l'air très content**  
  
**frodon essaie de se peigner les cheveux, mais ça marche po**  
  
miriel: **soupire**  
  
légolas: je lui avait dit de s'arranger autrement! mais il a pas voulu m'écouter  
  
miriel: bon, frody, reste comme ça, t'es ben plus mignon! ^__^  
  
**instant de silence**  
  
miriel: QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT, ENCORE???  
  
aurialie: frodon et mignon dans la même phrase??? O_O  
  
légolas : tu l'as appeler frody O_O  
  
miriel: beeeeeeeeeennnnnnn *sourire gêné**  
  
frodon: FRODY???? mais j'aime bien!  
  
aurialie: c'est comme leggy...sauf que ça inspire pas la même chose  
  
miriel: tu veux dire quoi par là?  
  
aurialie: leggy...ça me fait penser a un bel elfe sexy et mystérieux . . .mais frodon ça me fait bizarrement penser a un crapaud  
  
frodon: DE QUOI??? **essaie de sauter sur aurialie, mais miriel le retient par le col de la chemise avec difficultés (faut po oublier qu'elle est de la grandeur d'un hobbit, en ce moment ^__^)**  
  
*légolas commence a frapper frodon*  
  
légolas : touche pas a ma fiancé!  
  
aurialie: NON! ça va encore recommencer!  
  
miriel: ÇA VA FAIRE, LES IMMATURES!!!!  
  
gandalf: vous vous mariés, ou non?  
  
aurialie : oui!  
  
ewoyn: je suis là!!!!!!!!!  
  
miriel: bon, on commence!  
  
gandalf: c'est moi qui est supposé dire ça!  
  
*montre le script a miriel*  
  
miriel : T_T  
  
gandalf : bon on peu commencer!  
  
**legolas est devant l'hôtel à côté de gandalf. aurialie arrive, en robe blanche, tenant la bras d'aragorn. miriel pleure, et frodon essaie de la consolée, mais il reçoit un coup derrière la tête de la part de Sam, qui ne veut pas perdre son maître chéri. finalement, ewoyn sautille derrière aurialie et aragorn en lançant des fleurs partout pendant que les autres personnes qui sont là font dure**  
  
gandalf: nous sommes ici pour unir dans les liens du mariage....  
  
aurialie: plus vite  
  
gandalf: légolas promettez  
  
aurialie: tout le monde le sait allez! a l'essentiel!  
  
gandalf: légolas  
  
legolas : oui je le veux  
  
aurialie: oui je le veux  
  
gandalf : vous êtes maintenant mari et femme  
  
*silence*  
  
gandalf:fini!  
  
aurialie: hey! il manque le bout le plus intéressant!  
  
gandalf! vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée  
  
*gros kiss ^o^*  
  
*miriel et eowyn se mettent a pleurer en coeur, aragorn regarde ça avec un air nostalgique, sam va embrasser frodon et . . .*  
  
deux minutes!!!  
  
SAM EMBRASSE FRODON!!!!!  
  
miriel: SAM!!!!!  
  
frodon: t'es dégeux!  
  
*aurialie et légolas sont trop "occupé" pour ce rendre compte de ce qui c'est passé*  
  
miriel: sam, je te jure que tu vas regretter ça! c'est MON Frody!  
  
Gandalf : pas encore légalement désolé!  
  
Miriel : peu importe! C'est MON frody!  
  
sam: depuis quand???  
  
Miriel : 28 minutes exactement  
  
frodon: là, sam, je crois que t'en a manquer un bout. . .  
  
sam: quoi?? qu'essé que j'ai manquer?  
  
gandalf: miriel et frodon vont se marier  
  
miriel: hey! c'est po encore décider!  
  
*gandalf est tout mélangé, comme tout le monde, sauf aurialie et légolas qui son encore "occupé"*  
  
miriel: je veux dire que j'ai po encore donner ma réponse!  
  
eowyn: alors vas-y!  
  
miriel : je sais pas. . .je vais encore y pense et je donnerai ma réponse lorsqu'il pleuvra des vaches  
  
sam: je comprends mieux.... QUOI????  
  
**arwen arrive (pour une fois, elle fait quelque chose de bien)**  
  
miriel :ouf!  
  
arwen: salut mon aragorn!!!  
  
Eowyn :grrrrrrr  
  
Merry : miriel, tu peux donner ta réponse!  
  
Miriel : farme-là! J'ai dit que je la donnerais quand il pleuvra DES VACHES et non UNE VACHE!!!  
  
Arwen : ou la vache?  
  
**regard croche de tout le monde, sauf d'aurialie et legolas, mais je dirais po qu'ils sont "occupés" car je crois que vos le savez**  
  
arwen: j'ai menquer quelque chose?  
  
pippin: ** dans le plâtre (faut pas oublier que dans l'autre chapitre, il s'est presque fait tuer ^__^) ** huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu  
  
arwen: quoi?  
  
merry: il a dit qu'aurialie et legolas se sont mariés  
  
*arwen porte un regard a aurialie et légolas qui sont "occupé" (vont commencer a manquer de souffle!)*  
  
arwen: ça se voit  
  
arwen: et quoi d'autre?  
  
aragorn: ben, frodon a demander miriel en mariage, mais on sait po encore ça réponse....  
  
*aurialie et légolas arêtent pour reprendre leur souffle*  
  
miriel: on est vraiment obliger de revenir là dessus?  
  
legolas: ton aragorn aura le droit a un slow avec ma femme *grrrrr*  
  
arwen: QUOI???????  
  
aurialie *smile*: complètement légal  
  
*merry lui lance un sourire pervers*  
  
aurialie: oubli ça!  
  
*gimli lance un sourire pervers*  
  
aurialie: toi tu va devoir payer TRÈS cher pour danser avec légolas! *grrrrrr*  
  
pippin: huhuhuhhuuhuhuhhu!!!  
  
merry: il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas danser  
  
miriel: je l'avais remarquer, merci!  
  
arwen: mais si aurialie danse avec légolas et aragorn, pipin danse avec merry, miriel danse avec frodon, boromir est mort...je danse avec ki moua???  
  
*regard diabolique de tout le monde*  
  
aurialie: hum hum!  
  
aragorn: désolé, il reste juste gandalf  
  
miriel: j'ai jamais dit que je danserais avec frodon!  
  
arwen: et sam??  
  
frodon: lui il boude dans son coin  
  
gandalf: hum!  
  
arwen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!  
  
frodon: de tout façon, sam serait trop petit pour toi.  
  
aurialie *chuchotte*: moi a ta place miriel, je dirait que tu danse avec frodon sinon tu va être prise avec gandalf ou arwen  
  
miriel: je danse avec FRODY!!! ^__^  
  
gandalf: arwen  
  
arwen: aaaaaaaaaa!  
  
*eowyn tape dans la main d'aurialie, toutes deux contentes d'avoir réussi leur coup*  
  
aurialie: et toi eowyn je te prêterai aragorn après la première danse  
  
miriel: **part à rire**  
  
à suivre!!!  
  
miriel: dans le prochain chapitre, le BAL!!! et............. Miriel va-t- elle accepter??? (même moi, je sais po.... je vais y penser!!!)  
  
aurialie : et après ben on fait la conquête du monde! :D  
  
miriel : T_T  
  
voila! c fini! 


	3. PPK! pay per kiss

Pomme-reinette-hop-la : faire chier sam? yes! ^__^  
  
La vache : tu veux faire une apparition? Ben voilà! En plus, avec Orlando Bloom! ^__^  
  
Lisaé : faire revivre boromir... hum, tu viens de me donner une idée! Et tu veux faire une apparition? Hum, d'accord, je vais en parler avec Aurie! ^__^ mais pour le jeux, faut po abandonner! T'inquiète po, t'as juste à trouver la tactique! Et si t'as des problèmes, dit le moi, je vais essayer de t'aider! ^__^ je suis trop fine! Et pour frodon, il n'est pas à moi, ni à toi, mais à Tolkien (mais je me demande ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un incompétent pareil! O! moi aussi, je m'y met! ^__^) tu aimes frodon seulement pour ses YEUX??? Autant dire que tu aimes Elijah Wood, alors! (t'inquiète pas, à ton age, c'Est normal de regarder le physique avant tout. C'est MOA qui est po normale!) mais pour boromir, je tiens à te dire qu'il est plus jeune que frodon. Frodon ayant 50 ans et boromir 40. (PIS MOI 130!! ^__^) T_T, aller, dit-le que je suis décourageante! ^__^  
  
David : JE T'ADORE! Tu es le plus gentil des tit frère au MONDE!!! ^__^  
  
Chapitre spécial! Hey oui! deux fans ont demander à faire une apparition, et bien elles en on faite une toutes les deux! et pour le prochain chapitre, tout ceux qui nous enverrons une review disant lequel des gars du seigneur des anneaux elles veulent embrasser participeront! Voilà comment on paye : ON ENVOIT PLEIN DE REIVEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon, le mot du début :  
  
nous sommes tellement paresseuse que ça nous tante po de trouver un intro. pour notre défense, et bien voila: on c'est creuser la tête durant 3 seconde, et ce, même si moi (Miriel) était constipée! (non, sérieusement, je suis po capable de bouffer un beigne sans avoir mal au ventre! Grrr)  
  
note : aurialie est un chaudron diabolique qui vole des patates frites au mcdo (VIVE LES MOUETTES!!!!!!!)  
  
alors, disons que nous en reprenons ou on en était:  
  
*après avoir danser avec aragorn, aurialie s'était dirigée vers legolas (qui boudait) pour danser. eowyn était maintenant avec aragorn, arwen était partie vomir au toilette, sam boudait encore en lançant de petits regards furtifs à frodon, content qu'il n'ait pas encore réussi à danser avec miriel*  
  
frodon: mais tu viens ou non?  
  
miriel: NA!  
  
frodon: pourquoi?  
  
miriel: pk je suis une réchauffeuse de chaise! po une danseuse!  
  
frodon: T_T  
  
*à ce moment, un m'sieur qui gardait l'entrée annonça l'arrivée de deux nouvelles personnes*  
  
m'sieur à l'entrée : veuillez accueillir la vache anarchique et Orlando Bloom!  
  
*aurialie s'évanouie*  
  
legolas : eeeeeeeeee, chérie?  
  
**legolas voit Orlando Bloom*  
  
Legolas : AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**aurialie se réveille et se met a courir après légolas pour le supplier de pas toucher a ses cheveux** (ce serait un crime de le laisser faire!)  
  
ewoyn : miriel, ta réponse, c'est quoi, à la fin!  
  
Miriel : j'ai dit que je la donnerais quand il pleuvrait des vaches!!!!  
  
la vache : quand il pleuvra des vahces!?!?!?  
  
*la vache se met à faire un danse super laide qu'on ne vous décrira pas au risque de traumatismes profonds*  
  
** se met à pleuvoir des vaches*  
  
miriel : shit!  
  
**frodon a l'air tout content*  
  
*aurialie arrête de courir*  
  
aurialie: frodon? qu'est-ce que tu as?? t'es content?? tu veux que je te frappe un peu pour faire passer cet élan de bonne humeur??  
  
frodon: non! ^__^ et tout ce que tu diras n'y fera rien!  
  
aurialie *regarde miriel*: O NON!!!!!  
  
miriel: J'ai po encore donner ma réponse!  
  
aurialie: ouf!  
  
eowyn: vas-y! on a pas toute la journée!  
  
*miriel prend frodon par la main et s'en va plus loin*  
  
*ewoyn soupire*  
  
eowyn: A! l'amour!  
  
*aurialie pose sa main sur l'épaule a eowyn*  
  
aurialie: n'ai pas peur! bientot tu l'auras ton aragorn!  
  
eowyn: **smile* oui, mais j'ai aussi rencontrer quelqu'un de sympa! sam: QUI?!?!?!?!?!  
  
ewoyn: je ne te demande po, à toi, ce que tu fabriques quand tu es tout seul avec Frodon, alors farme-là!  
  
aurialie: pas grima! dit moi que c'est pas grima! O_O  
  
ewoyn: non, c'po grima. il s'appel faramir  
  
sam: FARAMIR! O_O  
  
aurialie: NON!!!!!!! *part a courir comme légolas*  
  
*arwen revient des toilettes*  
  
arwen: bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore?  
  
aurialie et légolas en coeur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
*miriel arrive en courant, l'air contente, et saute sur le dos d'aurialie. mais vu qu'elle est de la taille d'un hobbit, aurialie ne la sens même pas*  
  
miriel: AURIE!!!!!  
  
*aurialie court toujours partout accompagnée de legolas*  
  
miriel: **prend un micro ** AURIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
aurialie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
*continu a courir*  
  
miriel: mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
  
sam: elle a entendu qu'ewoyn était amie avec faramir  
  
miriel **toujours acrochée** : ben, il est hot, faramir. je vois po pourquoi elle crit!  
  
aurialie: parce qu'eowyn devrai finir ses jour avec aragorn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
miriel: non. et moi, je crois que je vais po te dire avec qui je vais finir mes jours, sinon, tu vas t'évanouir!  
  
*aurialie s'arrête soudainement de courir*  
  
aurialie *a peur*: qu.. . qu. . . qu. . . qu. . .i. . .qui??  
  
miriel: devine! ^__^  
  
**ewoyn a l'air heureuse*  
  
*aurialie saute sur eowyn et se met a la secouer comme un prunier*  
  
aurialie: EOWYN! RÉVEILLE TOI!  
  
eowyn: Quoi?  
  
aurialie: TU VAS TE MARIER AVEC ARAGORN. . .ET. . .ET. . .TU SERAIS PAS SUPPOSER D'ÊTRE CONTENTE SI MIRIEL SE MARIE AVEC FRODON! TU DEVRAIS CRIER COMME MOI!!!!  
  
eowyn: oki!  
  
*eowyn de met a courir*  
  
eowyn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
miriel: T_T  
  
frodon: comment t'as fait pour deviner?  
  
**sam se met à courir partout**  
  
sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
la vache: la, je crois que tout le monde va fini par faire ça!  
  
**la vache se met à courir partout**  
  
la vache: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
arwen: mais aragorn est MON fillancé!  
  
**arwen se met à courir partout**  
  
arwen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
aurialie: pas pour longtemps!  
  
*aurialie se met a courir après arwen avec un couteau*  
  
miriel: T_T  
  
aurialie: GNA! le feu purificateur!  
  
*aurialie prend un lance flamme et met les cheveux d'arwen en feux*  
  
miriel: T_T  
  
aragorn: NON!!!!  
  
**aragorn se met à courir partout**  
  
frodon: T_T  
  
miriel: messemble qu'on a po entendu legolas depuis quelque temps......  
  
*aurialie s'arrête*  
  
aurialie: légolas??? légolas??  
  
aurialie: non! il est parti dehors avec son clone diabolique!!!!!  
  
miriel: on pourrait en revenir au fait que je vais me marier?  
  
tous: NON!  
  
miriel: pk?  
  
*la vache et aurialie se sauve dehors pour aller retrouver leur deux clone favoris*  
  
miriel: je pensais au moins avoir droit a une engeulade....  
  
frodon: T_T  
  
merry : (on l'avait po entendu depuis quelque temps) HiPs! jE cRoIs QuE jE vAiS pO BiEn......  
  
*aurialie revient avec légolas*  
  
Miriel: alors? ils étaient où?  
  
aurialie: cet orlando a fait peur a mon leggy! il lui a montrer sa grosse cicatrice! fek la légolas est parti a la course! il s'est fait capturer par une orde d'orc, il s'est sauvé et est aller jusqu'au gouffre de helm, ou il y avait une guerre, il s'est battu, puis il a kidnapper son clone pour le jeter dans les flammes de la montagne du destin  
  
aurialie: et ce, en 30 minutes ou c'est gratuit! ^_____^  
  
miriel; T_T  
  
frodon: et la vache?  
  
légolas: elle s'est jeter dans le volcan pour aller y repêcher mon clone  
  
ewoyn: T_T  
  
miriel: bon, avant quevous partiez tous à courir, on en était ou?  
  
arwen: je sais pas  
  
sam: eeeee, miriel et frodon vont se marier, c'est bien ça?  
  
merry: OuAiS  
  
aragorn: alors? qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? les engeuler?  
  
pippin: HUM!  
  
aurialie:`oui  
  
merry: Oh ToI, La FeRmE!  
  
*légolas saute sur merry*  
  
pippin: humhumhumhumhumhum! **réussi à se libéré** LA FERME EST EN CAMPAGNE!!!!!!!  
  
**tout le monde se retourne vers Pippin**  
  
miriel: je cois vraiment po le but...  
  
arwen: moi non plus...  
  
miriel: finalement, je le vois! héhé!  
  
aurialie: wow! t intéligente miriel!  
  
miriel: ^__^  
  
frodon: bon, on en était ou?  
  
miriel: a se faire engeuler  
  
eowyn: qui commence??  
  
miriel: la mariée  
  
arwen: va pour la marié  
  
legolas: chérie?  
  
aurialie: o! on parlait de moi??? j'était sur qu'on parlais de miriel!  
  
miriel: T_T  
  
légolas: commen tu veu que miriel s'engeule toute seule??  
  
aurialie: t'as bien raison legy!  
  
*aurilaie prend son souffle*  
  
aurilaie: a mais t'es folle! yé laid, imcompétant, ya une face d'alien blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablab lablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabl ablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablab lablablablablablablabla  
  
*tout le monde la regarde hypnotiser*  
  
miriel: (surement la seul à avoir comprit) et alors? et je suis po d'accord avec toi!  
  
merry: comment elle fait pour parler aussi vite, aussi longtemps??  
  
aurialie: peu importe, je l'ai engueuller, asteure on peu les marier qu'on en finisse??  
  
miriel: non, po tout de suite  
  
aurialie: tu m'as fait niaiser pour ça??  
  
miriel: non  
  
arwen: GRRRRRR arrange toi toute seule!  
  
*tout le monde s'en va*  
  
miriel: héhé!  
  
frodon: ils ont écouter arwen?  
  
merry: Pk On S'eN vA ?????  
  
pippin: parce que si tu le fait pas, l'auteur va te taper dessus  
  
miriel: je crois bien qu'ils se sont abaisser à leur plus bas niveau...  
  
aurialie: *au loin* non! tu t'es abaisser a ton plus bas niveau, encore plus bas que le notre, en mariant frodon  
  
miriel: JE SAIS!  
  
sam: ET JE SUIS JALOUX!!!  
  
**regard croche de tout le monde**  
  
miriel : qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là?  
  
Sam : **tout rouge** rien!............. pis si m'sieur frodon reste, je reste! NA!  
  
Merry : VeUt ReStEr IcI pK lA bIèRe EsT à VoLoNtÉe!  
  
Pippin : et moi aussi, je reste! Maintenant que je peux me saouler! ^__^  
  
**à ce moment, quelqu'un arrive*  
  
quelqu'un : hello! Ewoyn est là?  
  
Ewoyn : FARAMIR!!  
  
**ewoyn saute dans les bras de faramir*  
  
aragorn : ben là... aurialie, tu comprends que j'ai jurer de protéger frodon, alors, il faut que je reste avec lui...  
  
aurialie : T_T  
  
legolas : calomnies!  
  
arwen : et si aragornichou reste, je reste aussi!  
  
(en fin de compte, il reste juste aurialie et legolas qui sont po décidés)  
  
**une fille arrive. Elle a les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus-verts et elle a des lunettes. Elle mesure 1m 60 (donc, plus petite de 5 cm que Miriel, mouahahahahaha!) *  
  
**miriel donne quelque chose à frodon*  
  
miriel : tiens, cadeau.  
  
Frodon : MERCI! ^__^  
  
**le fantôme de boromir arrive**  
  
F de Boromir : salut!  
  
Faramir : ouah! Boromir!  
  
**faramir tante de donne un câlin à boromir, mais il passe au travers et fonce dans le mur**  
  
ewoyn : FARAMIR!!!!!  
  
**ewoyn fonce dans le mur à son tour**  
  
aurialie : EWOYN! TU DOIS TE MARIER AVEC ARAGORN!  
  
**ewoyn ne répond pas pk elle assommée**  
  
aurialie : T_T  
  
lisaé : BOROMIR!!!!!!  
  
Aurialie : ATTENDS! Saute pas sur lui, ou tu vas te retrouver dans le mur et il va finir par y avoir un trou!  
  
F de Boromir : c'est po juste! Je suis mort, et vous vivants!  
  
**lisaé se met à pleurer*  
  
lisaé : Pauvre Boromir!  
  
**elle se tourne vers Miriel et Aurialie*  
  
lisaé : si vous le faites pas revivre, je vous jure que ça va aller mal! Grrrrrr  
  
miriel : tututu, les menaces! Tiens, prend ça  
  
**miriel lance une fiole à lisaé*  
  
aurialie : mais bonne chance! Quand miriel te donner quelque chose, il faut faire attention!  
  
Miriel : qu'est-ce que tu insinues!?  
  
** à ce moment, frodon ouvre le cadeau que miriel lui a donner. Celui-ci lui explose dans la figure*  
  
aurialie : ça!  
  
Miriel :**sarcastique** oups! C'est tu pas dommage! Pauvre frodon! ON!!  
  
**lisaé donne la fiole à boromir*  
  
lisaé : bois!  
  
**boromir tante de boire le contenu de la fiole, mais il l'échappe par terre. Mais par nous ne savons pas quel miracle, la fiole ne se casse pas*  
  
lisaé : t'es vraiment pas capable de faire les choses convenablement toi!  
  
Faramir : on dit po du mal de mon frère!  
  
Aurialie : toi, reste assommé!  
  
Faramir : ok!  
  
**faramir refonce dans le mur*  
  
miriel : T_T  
  
**lisaé ouvre la fiole et la vesce dans le bouche de boromir. Naturellement, ça passe au travers. Mais SOUDAIN, boromir revient à la vie*  
  
boromir : ouais! Je suis en vie!  
  
Lisaé : OUI!!!!!!  
  
**lisaé se met à danser partout*  
  
boromir : mais il faut que je me venge! Ou est merry?  
  
Miriel : là!  
  
**pointe merry qui est encore saoul*  
  
boromir : TOI! C'EST TOI QUI M'AS TUER!!! (voir Ravages en Terre du Milieu)  
  
merry : QuOi??? qU'eSt Ce QuE tU dIs? J'eNtAnDs PaS!!  
  
**boromir saute sur merry. Après quelques minutes, merry est rendu en morceau, et il faut que lui aussi aille à l'hôpital. Pippin rit de merry*  
  
boromir : et maintenant, je dois faire quelque chose de TRÈS important!  
  
**boromir se met à genoux devant lisaé*  
  
boromir : gente demoiselle qui m'avez rendu la vie. Vous qui êtes si belle et pleine de qualités (o! je crois que je m'en viens bonne dans les discours! Mais c'est pour te faire plaisir, lisaé! Toi qui dit toute le temps que tu es laide. Est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit?) voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?  
  
Lisaé : OUI!!!!!  
  
**elle tombe évanouie. Boromir part avec elle*  
  
miriel : bon, une chose de faites! ^__^ j'espère qu'elle va être heureuse pour le restant de ses jours!  
  
aurialie: on dirai un compte de fée  
  
legolas: c'est si chou!  
  
frodon: ou ça des fées???  
  
miriel: T_T  
  
aurialie: T_T  
  
miriel: bienvenu au club!  
  
aurialie: miriel, arrête de faire dire des coneries a légolas miriel: mais..... bon, d'accord. plus de connerie avec legolas. mais avec frodon, ça passe encore?  
  
aurialie: oui! ^^  
  
frodon: quelles sortes de connerie? **sourire pervers*  
  
aurialie: povre idio, c'est nous les auteurs  
  
frodon: po grave!  
  
aurialie *écrit*: frodon alla alors se jeter en bas du pont el plus proche  
  
miriel: NON! PAS ÇA!!!  
  
frodon: c'est pas juste! a! mes jambes bougent toutes seules! ausecour!  
  
*frodon s'en va et BOOM!*  
  
aurialie: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
miriel: T_T  
  
miriel: pk t'as fait ça?  
  
miriel: je t'ai dit que je ferais plus faire de connerie à leggy  
  
aurialie: non mais cétait plus fort que moi!  
  
(héhé, faiut po ouiblier qu'on est toujorus au bal)  
  
*aurialie tend sa gomme a effacer*  
  
aurialie: jette tes armres miriel!  
  
miriel: grrrrr  
  
**miriel jette son épée**  
  
aurialie: na, ton crayon!  
  
**miriel jette son crayon et reprend son épée**  
  
aurialie: a bien y penser, ton épée aussi  
  
**miriel jette son épée à 10 dm d'elle même**  
  
aurialie: T_T  
  
miriel: **air menacant** tu fais une seule connerieet je te trancherais la gorge!  
  
legolas: LA PREUVE QU'ELLE AIME FRODON!!!! ^__^  
  
**miriel reprend son épée et saute sur legolas**  
  
*aurialie prend une poêle et saute sur miriel en lui tappant sur la tête*  
  
**ça ne fait pas mal à miriel. elle met son épée sous la gorge de legolas**  
  
miriel: RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT!!!!!  
  
(hum? j'attends la réaction)  
  
aurialie: mais moi j'ai le crayon!  
  
*aurialie brandit le crayon dans les airs*  
  
aurialie *écrit*: miriel lache son épée, s'excuse envers légolas et commence a danser un slow avec elle-même pendant 30 minutes sans musique  
  
miriel: na, en fait, je traine toujorus plus de un crayon avec moi!  
  
aurialie*écrit*: miriel n'a plus de crayon  
  
aurialie: nananananèèère!  
  
miriel: *prend un crayon* legolas se mit à faire un strep tease  
  
fan de legolas: O_O  
  
aurialie : ça marche pas ta pu de crayon  
  
miriel : ok  
  
miriel: *prend une craie et écrit au tableau* legolas se mit à faire un strep tease  
  
aurialie: hey! c'est mon mien! ta pas le droit de partager leggy avec les autres!  
  
miriel: je regarde pas! et c'est quoi, TON TIENS????  
  
miriel: tu veux dire son... **regarde legolas** tien, c'Est un gars! je l'aurais jamais cru sans voir ÇA!  
  
aurialie: légy c mon mien  
  
miriel:T_T  
  
aurialie *écrit*: un ouargues enragé mangeur d'hobbit entre dans la pièce avec la seule idée en tête de manger miriel  
  
**miriel devient une elfe**  
  
aurialie: le ouargues détecte tout tes changements, et en plus, tu peu plus marier frodon!  
  
miriel: ok,ça va faire. je laisse leggy tranquille, et tu ramène frodon, ok?  
  
*le ouargue saute sur miriel*  
  
**miriel le tu avec son épée**  
  
miriel: OK??????  
  
legolas: on voit bien que tu l'aimes!  
  
**miriel résiste à l'envit de le tuer, et, à la place, lui fait un gros sourire**  
  
miriel: ouais, et ça change quoi?  
  
**aurialie est traumatisrer a vie*  
  
miriel: pis de toute façon, sa personnalité colle avec la mienne.  
  
faramir: ok, on arrête ça, pis on fait revenir frodon. ensuite, on continu la fête, ok?  
  
ewoyn: **regarde intensément faramir** ok!  
  
**ewoyn saute sur faramir et l'embrasse**  
  
aurialie: vive els jupe écossaises!  
  
miriel: c'est moi qui en a une, là!  
  
*aurialie est jalouse*  
  
miriel: bon, vas demander à Pip, quand il sera pas saoul. il ira t'en chercher une. il en met tout le temps. bon, il faudrait que tu fasses revenir frodon, là.  
  
aurialie *écrit*: frodon se réincarne en orcs  
  
aurialie: maintenant je veu ma jupe!  
  
miriel: ok. PIPPIN!!!!!!!  
  
pippin: QuOi?  
  
miriel: jupe  
  
pippin: Ok  
  
**pippin enlève sa jupe et la donne à aurialie. mais dieu sait que les écossait ne portent pas de sous-vêtement en dessous**  
  
miriel: maintenant, frodon normal, s'te plait.  
  
aurialie: j'en vue une neuve!  
  
miriel: **écrit avec sa craie** aurialie au maintenant une jupe ésossaise rouge et neuve  
  
miriel: ça te va? ou bien tu veux bleu?  
  
aurialie: va pour rouge  
  
légolas: sexy!  
  
aurialie *tape leggy avec sa sacoche*: pervers!  
  
miriel: c'est ton mari  
  
aurialie: je sais mais il me fait penser a un autre gars qui lui ressemble full et qui est pervers  
  
miriel: **redevient hobbit** qui?  
  
Aurialie : po de tes affaires!  
  
*aurialie saute sur miriel*  
  
mirel: arrête. j'en ai mard. et puis si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, elle est verte et bleue, ma jupe. maintenant, fait revenir frodon comme avant.  
  
aurialie: grrrrrrrrrr  
  
aurialie *écrit*: frodon revien  
  
frodon: qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?  
  
miriel: FRODON! **saute sur frodon tellement elle est contante de le voir... normal**  
  
aurialie: eurk dégueu!  
  
ewoyn: **arrête d'embrasser faramir** tu parles de moi?  
  
aurialie: non  
  
faramir: qui alors?  
  
aurilaie: miriel et frodonne  
  
ewoyn: y s'embrasse même po  
  
aurialie: oui mais j'imagine déja  
  
arwen: tu peux imaginer, TOI??? O_O  
  
aurialie: commen je fais pour écrire dabord??  
  
aurialie: j'ai pas le cerveau bouché comme toi arwen  
  
arwen: qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?  
  
aragorn: T_T  
  
ewoyn: toujours est-il qu'ils ne se sont pas embrasser!  
  
aurialie: c'est vrai. . .  
  
*aurialie prend un porte-voix et sor dehors, tous la suivent. dehors, elle montre dans un arbre* aurialie: TOUT LE MONDE! ON ORGANISE UN PPK AVEC LES GARS DU SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX!!!  
  
miriel: ppk?  
  
aurialie: pay per kiss!  
  
miriel: compte po sur moi  
  
aurialie: pas toi! les gars!  
  
miriel: a.... désolée, j'étais au ralenti. déjà que je viens de faire mon devoir d'art dramatique! (s'l'fun, l'art dramatique! ^__^)  
  
arwen: on va se farie du $!!!  
  
aurialie: vi!  
  
miriel: je suis pas sure de conpatir à votre alégresse...  
  
aurilaie: pourquoi??? surement que beaucoup de personne voudront payer por embrasser leggy et aragorn!  
  
miriel: c'Est po des filles  
  
aurialie : hin??  
  
Miriel : je crois que j,ai pas encore comprit  
  
Aurialie : ben les gens payent pour embrasser aragorn ou légolas  
  
Miriel : a. mais c'est po les filles qui vont se faire de l'argent, alors  
  
Aurialie : oui c les filles. c nous les organisatrices!  
  
Miriel : a. je comprends. mais je pays RIEN!  
  
Aurialie : ok!  
  
Aurialie : moi c ma propritété fek je peu en piquer des gratuits  
  
T_T  
  
arwen: et je peux en avoir avec aragorn?  
  
eoywn: et moi avec faramir?  
  
miriel: aurie, tu vas pas les décevoir  
  
aurialie: JE fais les règles! arwen a pas le droit d'en avoir....et eowyn seulement avec aragorn  
  
eowyn: NON!  
  
miriel: là, elle est sur faramir...  
  
aurialie: SNIF!!!!!  
  
miriel: t'inquiète po, tu as toujours legolas. et puis, tu ne vas pas laisser n'importe qui l'embrasser, non?  
  
aurialie: mais je voulais que eowyn soit avec aragorn! é_è  
  
miriel: c'est la vie!  
  
**eowyn pense à faramir**  
  
*aurialie va pleurer dans les bras de légolas*  
  
arwen: quelle mary sue!  
  
aurialie: moi? mary sue??? GRRRRRRR  
  
*auriarlie saute sur miriel et la frappe avec un arbre*  
  
legolas : MON ARBRE!!!!!!!!  
  
miriel: J'ai rien dit! c'est Arwen!  
  
arwen: c'est vrai. mais tu n'osera pas me frapper! ^__^  
  
*rire diabolique*  
  
*aurialie saute sur arwen avec une tronçonneuse*  
  
aragorn: NON!!!!  
  
miriel: suffit!  
  
**frodon s'approche de miriel**  
  
frodon: **petite voix inquiète** t'as mal?  
  
miriel: na. et on commence, là?  
  
aurialie: oui! appellez les volontaires!  
  
miriel: APPELER LES VOLONTAIRES!!!!  
  
ewoyn: VOLONTAIRES!!!!!!!  
  
**personne n'arrive**  
  
aurialie: c'est virtuellement impossible  
  
O_O  
  
miriel: certaine?  
  
aurilaie: ça doit être parce qu'elles l'ont pas encore lu...laissons leur le temps!  
  
miriel: T_T  
  
eowyn : ouais, nous reprendrons notre PPK plus tard  
  
miriel: ok  
  
frodon: et dans le prochain chapitre, je pourrais embrasser mimi?  
  
miriel: T_T mimi...  
  
miriel: we will see!  
  
aurialie: exactement!  
  
miriel: tant mieux. bon, à un prochain chapitre! envoyez nous des review pour dire QUI vous voulez embrasser, de Legolas ou Aragorn! ^__^  
  
ps : et n'oubliez po! VOUS PAYEZ EN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________^ 


	4. JE RÉPÈTE ENCORE UNE FOIS, CAR NOUS N'AV...

Ok, ce « chapitre » je l'écris sans le consentement d'Aurialie. Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien comprit les filles, alors, je répète : VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT D'EMBRASSER N'IMPORTE QUEL GARS : ça peut être Aragorn, Legolas, Frodon, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Faramir et j'en passe. Alors, retourner réécrire des review pour nous dire QUI de n'IMPORTE quel gars vous voulez embrasser! Et si vous voulez en embrasser deux, alors deux review. Exemple :  
  
Quelqu'un  
  
Salut, j'aimerais bien embrasser Legolas! Bye!  
  
«   
  
Quelqu'un  
  
Et en plus de Legolas, je voudrais embrasser Gandalf, aussi.  
  
«   
  
pour ce qui est de Gandalf, je niaise, car je ne crois pas que personne ne voudrais embrasser le vieux sénile.  
  
En espérant que vous aillez comprit cette fois,  
  
Miriel 


End file.
